1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for connecting and to a connection of a sheet metal component to a component consisting of cast metal. The invention relates particularly to a method for connecting a pipe to a housing port, to a connection between a pipe and a housing port and to an exhaust system.
Connections between pipes consisting of sheet metal and, for example, housing ports consisting of cast iron material are normally provided by means of flanges, including a seal. Only in this way is it possible to ensure a leakage-free transport of, for example, hot gases between the pipe and the housing port.
In exhaust systems of motor vehicles, there is provision, according to previous concepts, for connecting a sheet metal manifold and a cast iron turbine housing of an exhaust gas turbocharger to one another by means of a screwed flange connection. An alternative to this is what is known as the integral manifold in which an exhaust manifold and the turbine housing are cast from one piece.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from the publication DE 198 19 946 A1 to weld a gas defection element for an exhaust manifold to an engine-side flange in a gastight manner. This flange is in this case, in turn, to be screwed to the engine. However, no direct connection between the exhaust manifold and the engine or, as required, a turbocharger is made as a result of this measure.
It is disclosed in publication DE 100 22 052 C2 to tie up an inlet funnel of a turbine housing directly to a manifold by means of a weld seal. A welding of these two components within an exhaust system is in this case possible only because the inlet funnel and the manifold are manufactured from sheet metal.